narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Battle
A New Battle is the Season Three premiere, and the forty-eighth chapter of the series as a whole. Synopsis Season Three opens up with the destruction of a hideout, whose owner is unnamed. Mathew Withau is at the base of the destruction, and is looking up at an unknown attacker. The attacker assaults him with incredible speed, knocking Matt back and leaving him dazed and confused. The attacker appears next to Matt, who reveals his name to be Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke aims his sword at Matt's back, but before we read what happens, the scene skips back in time. Matt is back in his hometown after the events of the Chunin Exams. He is attending school, trying to live a normal life after the events of the Chunin Exams. Six months have passed by since he left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While at lunch, one of Matt's longtime friends, Nichole Schroeder greets him and asks him where he had been during the time that he had missed school. Matt responds that he had moved and then came back. He gets the feeling that Nichi doesn't believe him, but she leaves nonetheless. Later on, right in the middle of one of his classes, Naruto Uzumaki barges in, and states that Tsunade wants to see him. Matt, shocked at Naruto's abrupt entry, immediately follows Naruto out, leaving the school. The two come to a stop and use the Teleportation Jutsu to return to the Hidden Leaf Village. Matt and Naruto run through the village and see Tsunade in her office. When they arrive, the rest of Team Kakashi is there as well, and Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno both greet Matt. Tsunade assigns them an A-Rank mission, the task of locating Sasuke Uchiha and bringing him home. Stating that she doesn't know where they should start, she calls in Naruto's teacher Jiraiya, who explains to them that followers of Orochimaru, Sasuke's teacher, have been located near the Village Hidden in the Rain. Team Kakashi must locate them and pursue them back to Orochimaru's base, where they will have a good chance of locating Sasuke. Tsunade tells them that they are to move out tomorrow, and that they will use the time until then to prepare. Upon being dismissed, Matt goes back to his old home in the Hidden Leaf and pulls out the Fire Style scroll that Kakashi gave him back in Season One. Matt then goes outside to learn a new jutsu. Naruto and Sakura meet at a local ramen shop and discuss their chances of finding Sasuke. Naruto assures Sakura that they will bring him back, and Sakura is relieved. At the same time, Matt concludes that he has the jutsu mastered, as he looks at the gigantic crater in the ground in front of him. The next day, Team Kakashi meets at the Hidden Leaf gate. Naruto and Sakura are both wearing new outfits. Tsunade is there with them, and she states that she will send a backup squad if need be. Team Kakashi sets out, and Matt thinks to himself that he is looking forward to an upcoming battle with Sasuke. Category:Chapter